onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Moku Moku no Mi
The Moku Moku no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control, manipulate and transform into smoke at will. "Mokumoku" is the onomatopoeia for the sound that billowing smoke makes. "Moku" is also an anagram of "kumo", which means "cloud". In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, this fruit is called the Plume-Plume Fruit, while in the 4Kids dub, it's called the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. This Devil Fruit was eaten by Smoker. Strength and Weaknesses The user of this fruit is able to generate, manipulate, and become smoke. Like most other Logia Fruits, when Smoker is hit, he can simply use the fruit's power to become smoke, thus absorbing the attack and remaining unharmed. Like some of the other Logia type Devil Fruits, this one allows his user to "fly", by turning his body or the lower part of it into smoke, greatly enhancing his movement speed. The main offensive capabilities of the fruit stem from his user's ability to change the density of the smoke produced at will. This allows Smoker to surround his targets with his intangible smoke and then, solidifying it, to grasp them. This power has granted Smoker his epithet "The White Hunter". The smoke can also be used as a blunt weapon, hitting enemies with great strength. However, it is possible to escape the smoke's hold with a sudden, strong enough expansion of the body (such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Fuusen). It would seem that when confronted by fire, they will cancel out one another. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Smoker has mainly used the smoke produced by his fruit to capture his opponents, earning him the nickname "White Hunter". He covers his targets with an intangible smoke, then solidifies it to make the capture or a strike. Smoker has also shown to power the engine of his motorbike, the Billower Bike, with his smoke powers, allowing in-land travel. Below is a list of his named techniques: and the Buggy Pirates with White Out.]] * : Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke denser to hold them in place. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called Smoke Screen. The FUNinmation dub calls this technique White-Out Time, but also as Smoke Screen. * : Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the White Out attack. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. This attack is called White Fist in the Viz Manga, Smoke Strike in the 4Kids dub, and Smoke Screen in the FUNimation dub (though it is referred to as White Blow in a later dubbed episode). * : Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Smoke Snake. * : Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Smoke Spark. * : Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Smoke Stack. * : Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jitte. Trivia * This was the first Logia Devil Fruit revealed in One Piece. * Despite smoke being a naturally gaseous element, Smoker is able to solidify it to capture his opponents. * While most Logia have been shown to have some natural enemy or are inferior to another Logia, it is still unknown what "smoke" is weak against. However it has been shown to be ineffective on some Devil Fruits; Ace's fire and Smoker's smoke had no effect on each other. References External Links * Smoke - Wikipedia article about smoke * Smoking - Wikipedia article about smoking Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia